The invention relates to a power element for a motor of an industrial truck.
So-called power elements are used for supplying motors driven by alternating or three-phase current from a battery for industrial trucks. These consist of power semiconductors that are controlled accordingly by a control element. The power semiconductors as well as the control semiconductor and other components are accommodated on circuit boards. For power elements, it is known to house the circuit boards for the power element and the control element in a suitable housing, and to mount the housing at a suitable location on the industrial truck. The cables are led to the housing, and a suitable feed through is provided through the housing wall in order to produce a contact to the corresponding circuit board. Conventionally such connections are mechanically connected to the housing and circuit board by screwing and by press fitting in the circuit boards. In order to permit the simplest possible feed through in the housing, the housing as well as the circuit board with the connectors must be produced very precisely to permit a secure and waterproof assembly. During the creation of the connections, assembly and operating forces are transferred directly onto the circuit board located inside.